howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Annabeth and Percy/Review on Race to the Edge Season 4
Hey, guys! So I just finished watching the fifth season, and I loved it. If any of you haven't been able to watch it, you can watch all of the episodes here. They were the best! Here are some of my favorite moments (the ones I remember, anyway): In Enemy of My Enemy, when Dagur showed up, that was awesome! It was so great. When Hiccup called out to him and said "I hate you!" that was harsh, but he did kind of deserve it. Though he did make up for it when he got Toothless, though that part confused me because how did Dagur know how to ride Toothless with his wing and do it right? I mean, it took Hiccup some practice, even if he was younger, that was surprising. But it was still a great episode. In Crash Course, I thought it was cute how Snotlout wanted to help that dragon with her babies, though he was kind of rude to the others until the end when he let them help him. This was definitely one of his best moments. In Follow the Leader, I felt bad for Fishlegs when Hiccup yelled at him. That was bad, and look at where it took him. Though that one dragon Fishlegs befriended (I forgot his name) was really cute. I like when Fishlegs and Hiccup have their geeky moments. In Turn and Burn, it was funny when Stoick complained to Hiccup about Spitelout, even though I agree that he was too harsh on him, and he didn't have that bad of ideas. That hut he built looked cool In Buffalord Soldier, the moments between Hiccup and Astrid were sooo cute. I do remember hearing that there would be more moments between them this season, though it didn't particularly seem that way. Either way, they were still cute, especially at the end. I still would've liked to have seen a kiss. Though that scene on the boat kind of confused me. Were they Viggo's crew members, or Astrid's family? I can understand seeing a dead body in front of you can be really frightening, as I have seen one myself, especially if you thought it was dead and they suddenly moved. But still, that was confusing to me. In A Grim Retreat, I just love how Toothless is shown to be the better dragon than the others. He seems to be more resistant to things than the other dragons are. It's like he has more loyalty. I know that in this episode it was only because those Grimora were inside their heads, but still, Toothless is just the best. And the parts with Gobber and Stoick with Tuffnut's chicken was so funny. Stoick ordering the chicken to obey him just because he's the chief. Lol. But what did Skullcrusher eat that had bones? In To Heather or Not to Heather, I'm so glad Heather came back. And her and Fishlegs? Wow. I didn't see that coming. It was actually kind of cute. I found it odd how affection Toothless was towards Windshear at the beginning. Does he have some kind of crush on her or something? But, seriously, if I were Heather, I would have a serious talk with Windshear about getting along with the other dragons and what not. I wouldn't choose my friends over my dragon, or vice versa. I would make them all get along, or at least learn how to, which I'm glad Windshear finally learned to do. I'm so glad she's apart of their team now! In Stryke Out, I don't really remember this so much as I was distracted being on an online chat room, but this definitely reminded me of the first movie when Toothless ran to save Hiccup in that cage fight when he was fighting Hookfang. Except it was Toothless in the arena now, and Hiccup went to save him. I love the teamwork that Astrid and Heather have. And the hug Astrid gave Hiccup when she found him was so cute! I was surprised to see another Razor Whip. Those are soo cool. When Toothless was about to deliver that final blow to that dragon (don't remember what it was called), and he saw how powerless it looked and it closing its eyes, waiting for him it hit, I think he had a deja vu moment from when he first met Hiccup and that's exactly how he was when he thought Hiccup was going to stab him. But he didn't, and if Hiccup didn't do that to him, he was going to do that to another dragon. How sweet. In Tone Death, this was a nice episode. Garf was cute. I loved the singing, though Astrid hardly sang at all. Heather's, of course, was the best. I think my favorite song was Hiccup's, talking about how he met Toothless and brought all of the dragons and Vikings together. Snotlout's was funny, and he deserved that to the face. But why didn't they just put a muzzle on his face? I know that's a little harsh, but he needed to shut up. I don't get the jokes that Astrid started saying about Snotlout, though. They were funny, but I don't understand why she was saying them at all. Hiccup likes his new flame sword, and it is pretty cool. In Between a Rock and a Hard Place, I like how determined Fishlegs was to control those Quaken, and he succeeded! And then he had them destroy Viggo's stronghold, which only they could have done. That was some tough marble. In Family on the Edge, this was probably one of my favorite episodes this season. This was one of those times where I was like, "Please. Don't let Hiccup be wrong." It seems like he wasn't. Dagur was so good. I loved the ending where he sacrificed himself and his dragon to protect Heather. And the letter he wrote to her was so cute, and she seemed to forgive him then. But did he called Hiccup their little brother?! Are they related to Hiccup?! How?! Do they share the same mother? I really hope they follow up on that in the next season. I wanted Heather to be Hiccup's sister, and she may still be. In Last Auction Heroes, I love undercover missions. I had to agree with Stoick about it not being Snotlout going undercover, and he didn't do so good either. I felt so bad for Gobber, and I like how he slapped him back at the end. I bet it did. He got his own dragon, Grump. I can't remember, but doesn't he have another dragon? Was Grump in the second movie? It's been a while since I've seen them. I was confused by how Stormfly Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Meatlug were captured. When and how did that happen? I wasn't really paying too much attention to this episode either, so I might rewatch it to find out. When they were hiding under the boards on the ship, why didn't they catch that coin when Viggo dropped it so it didn't make a sound? At least Toothless was smart enough to his wings to cover them all. And how were the seven of them able to walk through that wall of fire like it was nothing? The fight scene between Gobber and Riker was the best. But all of Berk's gold is gone. Now what is Hiccup going to do? In Defenders of the Wing, Part 1, I really don't like those people. Especially Mala. She reminded me of that one person in an episode of Pokémon who was made at Ash for putting his Pokémon in Pokéballs and have them battle each other. I really hated that. When Hookfang took off after Mala told them they were free, it was funny, but shame on him, lol. When Tuffnut tried to "help" Hiccup, if I were him, I would've knocked him out to shut him up. I was confused by how late Toothless was in acting to save Hiccup until he was put in that pit with the Speed Stingers. It convinced Mala, and then when Viggo attacked, jeez, she was even more ignorant. I understand she was just taking precautions, but still. And she wouldn't even let them ride their dragons! What control does she get to have of that, just because they're on her island? That was complete bull. I hope she learns that what Hiccup and the others do with their dragons isn't wrong and allows them to ride them, otherwise I want her gone. He so is not, and I love him so much because of it. He is just the best dragon ever! Overall, this was a good season. The twins were as hilarious as ever, and Snotlout was as annoying as ever. And Heather was awesome! They better follow up on whether she and Hiccup are actual siblings or not. I wonder what's going to happen next. What do you all think? Category:Blog posts